The Jason Morgan Conspiracy
The Jason Morgan Conspiracy is a conspiracy that involves two men who think they are Jason Morgan. One (Steve Burton's Jason) was locked in the Boronsky Clinic in Russia, and is known mainly as Patient 6. The other one (Billy Miller's Jason) was kept in cryogenic suspension in the Crichton-Clark Clinic by Victor Cassadine, and was revived by Robin Scorpio-Drake. He was hit a by car, driven by Ava Jerome, soon after waking up and escaping the clinic and required multiple extensive surgeries, getting a new face in the process. He suffered from amnesia and believed himself to be Jake Doe for over a year until a DNA test proved that he was Jason Morgan and he regained his supposed memories soon after. The masterminds behind the conspiracy were Helena Cassadine and Cesar Faison, along with his son Henrik. In October 2017, Dr. Andre Maddox, a psychiatrist residing in Port Charles since 2015, is revealed to also be involved as he was the one who had conditioned Andrew Cain to believe he was his twin brother Jason Morgan as well as give him all of his memories. In 2018, it's revealed that Faison had Jason switched with his brother Drew because he had brain damage and could not be brainwashed. After the conditioning of Drew, he ordered Henrik to eliminate Jason. But Henrik had other plans and betrayed his father by having Jason kept alive at the Boronsky clinic in Russia under the supervision of Dr. Klein until it was time for him to eliminate his father, which he did after 5 years. Henrik has some sort of connection to Valentin Cassadine as they both worked together in plotting the final death of his father. After months of being hunted down, on May 22, he was captured and taken into custody by the PCPD and the WSB. However, in early August, he was released though he is under watch by the WSB. Patients of Memory Transference: In 2019, it's revealed that there are other patients who suffered from the same process. The names of the patients are listed below. # Special Agent Anna Devane # Dr. Alex Marick # Dr. Kevin Collins # Dr. Ryan Chamberlain # Chief Drew Cain # Jason Morgan # Franco Baldwin On August 9, 2019, Hank Archer orders Dr. Arthur Cabot to perform the procedure on Franco Baldwin, and as a result Franco now believes he is Andrew Cain due to getting Drew's memories. However, four months later, Andre managed to undo the damage by reversing the procedure and on December 17, it was revealed that the procedure worked and that Franco was back to normal. Storylines In July 2012, a Navy SEAL named Chief Andrew Cain (Steve Burton) was ambushed and kidnapped by his "buddy" Hank Archer under orders of Helena Cassadine. Andrew was presumed to have gone AWOL even though he was actually kidnapped. In October 2012, Jason Morgan (also Steve Burton) was shot in the back by Cesar Faison, and kicked into the water. His body was never recovered and Jason was presumed dead. In January 2014, Victor Cassadine approached Robin Scorpio with a proposal to revive the deceased Helena Cassadine and her son, Stavros. He also claimed that she would be helping to revive her long time friend Jason Morgan. In August 2014, Robin finally revived Jason, and Victor planned to use his skills as an assassin. In September 2014, Robin and Jason escaped together, but soon got separated. Jason was hit a by car and his face was damaged beyond recognition. Having no ID on him, Jason was given reconstructive surgery with a completely new face. Jason (Billy Miller) also had amnesia and went by Jake Doe for over a year with only Nikolas Cassadine, Elizabeth Webber, Hayden Barnes, Laura Spencer and later, Lucky Spencer knowing the truth. In November 2015, Jake Doe's real identity was uncovered by Carly Corinthos, and a DNA test proved he was Jason Morgan. A facial reconstruction program, developed by Spinelli also showed that Jake Doe before the accident and reconstructive surgery had Jason Morgan's original face. In September 2017, Ava Jerome traveled to the Boronsky Clinic in Russia for plastic surgery after making a deal with Valentin Cassadine. At the clinic, Ava saw a mysterious hooded man in a wheelchair with a mask over his mouth. She was warned to stay away from the man, but felt drawn to him and would often communicate with him. For a split second, she hoped the man was the presumably deceased Nikolas Cassadine. The man was soon revealed to have Jason Morgan's original face and memories. In October, Ava helped the man, known as Patient 6 (Steve Burton) escape from the Boronsky Clinic at almost the cost of her own life. Patient 6 got in contact with a Russian Priest, who helped him arrange transport back to Port Charles. On the way there, Patient 6 saw a newspaper that told him he had missed five years of his life. On November 1, Andre revealed to Franco that he used to work for the WSB and invented a software to use computers in memory mapping to overlay one persons memories with another. Andre told Franco that the WSB shut it down before he could test it. So he sold it and then was presented with a test subject a few years ago...a man who had been shot and rescued from the Port Charles water. He didn't know who he was, only that he had an identical twin, which would increase the odds of success. He told Franco that both twins truly believe that they are Jason Morgan and neither know one is not. As there is no way to reverse the mapping Drew will continue thinking he's Jason Morgan. It is unclear as to who exactly is Jason and who is Drew. On December 1, Andre finally revealed that "Patient 6" is the real Jason and the "other Jason" is his twin brother Drew. In early 2018, Jason Morgan fatally shot Cesar Faison and on his death bed Cesar was left to die by his own son Henrik as he was gasping for air. Despite Drew's conditioning, if he comes across something or someone from his past, it would feel familiar to him. For example, when he met Dr. Kim Nero, he felt he knew her from his past which was later confirmed to be true. In addition, when Drew incidentally saw a rabbit's foot key chain that Franco is carrying around with him, in February 2018, it seemed familiar to him. Later he learns that he gave it to Franco on Christmas back when they were toddlers. On May 22, Henrik was captured and taken into custody by the PCPD and the WSB. However in early August, he was released though he is under watch by the WSB. On July 24, PC’s current DA Margaux Dawson found the missing drive containing all of Drew's memories and is for some unknown reason reluctant to give it to Drew. On October 11, Drew learned that Margaux has the missing drive and she offers to give it to him in exchange for his help in taking down Sonny. On October 17, it's revealed that if Drew gets his original memories and removes all of Jasons' all the memories of his time in Port Charles since 2014 would be erased completely, he wouldn't be able to remember all the people he met during that time not even his own children. On December 10, Margaux gives Drew his memory drive after making peace with Sonny. However, Drew is resolute on not getting his memories back as he'll lose all the memories of the past 6 years; particularly of having his daughter and meeting his son. On February 22, 2019, Jason and Drew were struck with the HN-242 virus that made them suddenly go blind at the same time just like Anna, Alex, Kevin, and Ryan did before but on February 25, Dr. Finn restored their sight. Category:Events Category:2010s